


Repeat

by PapperZombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Neglect, Drowning, F/M, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Psychopath, Sociopath, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: I've tried and I've tried over and over again the clock will strike until finally it's you and I





	Repeat

Why do I exist? Grey asked Purple whilst looking over the water trying to see his own reflection 

Were this coming from? Purple asked obliviously with that classic smile

It’s just Why should I exist when Green better?” Grey asked a frown on his face as he mentally listed everything Greens good at 

Purple tilted her head caramel locks twisted into a messy bun began to spew out of it cell “ Who’s Green?” Purple asked curiously.

He’s a better version of me admitted grey

“That’s impossible none could be a better version of you Purple whispered a grin up her face dabble with a bit of blush.  
…………  
Sometimes I think of jumping of to end it all Said Grey tapping the water with his skinny fingers

Why would you want that? Purple asked pushing down a lily

To stop the voice of course Grey replied immediately

What voice? Purple felt concern rising in her chest

You know the voices the screaming the shouting the pleads the cry the wails the sirens Grey continued to list only stopping when he saw the look in purples eye’s.

Ah that isn’t normal is it Grey pointed out with a sigh.

Purple shook her head 

I’m a monster aren’t I ? Grey asked purple with self hatred.

Purple bit her lips Of course not

……………  
Tears tear fail over shrouding graybody why why why WHY!?!?

The clock strikes 12  
…………………………  
Why do I exist? Grey asked Purple whilst looking over the water trying to stare at himself 

Because god willed you two Purple sated with a measily smile.  
...  
tears as she stared at Grey scared senseless  
...  
why do I have to live when Greens better?” Grey asked 

Purple tilted her head caramel locks twisted into a messy bun began to spew out of it cell “ HOW is Green better?” Purple asked nerviously  
...  
Smiling with sharp sharp teeth she didn’t know if it was grey’s smile  
..  
He’s nicer than me funnier kinder and mommy and daddy love him more admitted grey

“ how do you know that your parent don’t love you more than him Purple asked cautiously whist forcing a grin up her face 

He told me so himself grey said blatantly

You shouldn’t trust green like that Purple order bitterly  
…………  
Sometimes I think of jumping of to end it all Said Grey as tapping the water with his skinny fingers  
...  
The body it floated across the water beautiful and free  
..  
Why would you want that? Purple asked pushing down a lily

To stop the voice of course Grey replied immediately  
...  
Mom mom mom WAKE UP !!!!! MOM MMOM MOM MO…M MO….M M….O….M  
....  
What voice? Purple felt concern rising in her chest

You know the voices the screaming the shouting the pleads the cry the wails the sirens Grey continued to list only stopping when he saw the look in purples eye’s.  
...  
Siren the noise rang threw the air as Grey stood over the body tear stricken  
...  
Ah that isn’t normal is it Grey pointed out with a sigh.

Purple shook her head 

I’m a monster aren’t I ? Grey asked purple with self hatred.  
...  
He smiled over it laugh even as he bathed in the tub full of his newest victim  
....  
Purple forced a smile on her face n-nooo  
.....  
greens the monster  
....  
The body It seemed so peaceful so happy she hated that  
The clock strikes 12  
…………………………  
Why do I exist? Grey asked Purple whilst looking over the water trying to stare at himself only he saw Green instead

Because god willed you two Purple sated with a measly smile.  
....  
tears as she stared at Grey scared senseless  
....  
why do I have to live when Greens better?” Grey asked  
Purple tilted her head caramel locks twisted into a messy bun began to spew out of it cell “ Green is not better” Purple stated  
....  
Smiling with sharp sharp teeth she didn’t know if it was grey’s smile  
....  
He’s nicer than me funnier kinder and mommy and daddy love him more admitted grey

“ how do you know that your parent don’t love you more than him Purple asked cautiously whist forcing a grin up her face 

He told me so himself grey said blatantly

Did you ask them yourself Purple challenge him

Grey cocked his head no  
…………  
Sometimes I think of jumping of to end it all Said Grey said tapping the water with his skinny fingers  
.....  
Don’t do it please don’t do it I can’t Live without you  
...  
Don’t ever end your life Purple ordered pushing down a lily

Why not it’s not like anyone needs me Grey replied immediately

......  
I DON’T DO IT I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE WITHOUT YOU  
....  
I need you Purple said a bit hurt about his statement

Green could replace me Grey stated stopping when he saw the look in purples eye’s.  
....  
NOT GREEN ANYONE BUT HIM  
....

Purple shook her head 

I Don’t want green just you  
...  
GREENS BAD HES EVIL  
....  
why ? Grey asked purple .  
....  
HE’S A SOCIOPATH  
....  
Purple smiled cause I love you  
.....................................  
A ring it glistened and she smiled looking down at none other than Finn Campbell as held a small smiled covered in blush.

Yes!!! 

The clock strikes 1


End file.
